Felix Felicis
by soIwaslayingawake
Summary: James could feel the surging power of luck move from the vile to the goblet as he poured the glistening fluid into his daily cup of pumpkin juice.
1. Chapter 1

James could feel the surging power of luck move from the vile to the goblet as he poured the glistening fluid into his daily cup of pumpkin juice. He didn't sip it with his breakfast, as he would've usually, but, instead, he gulped it in a few seconds as his fellow marauders looked on with a mix of anticipation and only the slightest hint of worry.

"Perhaps, because, for once, we know this plan is foolproof, you shouldn't ask her with such…vulgarity." Suggested the most worried of the group, Remus Lupin.

"You know," Said Sirius, "I was thinking the same thing."

The rest of the group looked at him as if he had been hit by a freight train.

"I'm simply suggesting you be a bit…courteous is all." He quickly amended. This did not ease the rest of the group from their overall sense of worry.

"Has someone abducted Padfoot?" Peter whispered to Remus with genuine worry in his voice.

"Is it all that surprising that I care a bit about the ginge after all this time?" After a scowl from James and a warning look from Remus, he quickly added, "In a completely platonic manner of course! I just think that we should treat her with a bit more respect. She's certainly earned it, not having killed 'im yet."

With nods all around, James stood up, composed himself, and started to walk towards the other end of the Gryffindor table.


	2. Five Hours Earlier

About 5 hours earlier in the Gryffindor Girls' Dorms

"I'm giving up." Lily announced to the girls sitting in her room. They were all busy doing various activities and none really paid her much attention. Alice was reading Witch Weekly, Marlene was studying, and Dorcas was painting her nails.

She cleared her throat and repeated in a louder voice "I'm giving up." She had been expecting a larger response.

"What, in Merlin's name, are you talking about Lily?" Alice asked looking up from her magazine.

"Potter, well, James," She corrected herself. "I'm giving in." All of their heads snapped up out of their nightly stupor. That was more like it.

"You cannot mean-," Dorcas began before Marlene quickly interrupted

"Finally." Gasped Marlene.

Dorcas quickly picked back up, always the fast talker, she spoke 100 miles a minute, "You cannot be serious! Nearly six years of hearing you complain. 'Potter did this! Potter did that!' and what, you've fallen for him? Its not as if he's your usual type, brooding and mysterious and all. Sure he's charming, and he's shagged half of the bloody school but I mean—."

"Oh just quit! It's wonderful that you've finally confronted your feelings. I mean we're all aware that you've practically wanted to sleep with him since you've met. You're just too damn stubborn. Its time for the tension to end already!" Marlene cut in in an attempt to stop her before she changed Lily's mind.

"Girls, girls. Leave it." Alice said. She felt a debate brewing and she wanted to nip it in the bud. "Lily are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Being head girl with him and all… he's changed Dorcas. He's matured. I don't want to miss out and live my life wondering 'what if?'" Lily responded logically. She was always logical, and she was quite proud of it.

The room stood silent as the all considered her announcement.

Marlene was the first to speak. "So…how will you do it then?"

"Do what?" Lily asked.

"Date the bloke."

"I hadn't really considered it. I guess I'll say yes next time he asks me to Hogsmeade. Considering his track record, I doubt it'll be too far off."

"Yeah." Said all the girls within a few seconds of each other.

"This is going to be strange. You and Potter…dating. I'm used to screaming or hitting, but not dating." Dorcas remarked.

"Ohh I'm sure there'll still be plenty of that," said Alice looking back down at her magazine again.


	3. Breakfast

Lily was quietly sitting at the table eating her breakfast, the usual waffles and pumpkin juice. She was quite bored, as she was nearly every morning. Her lazy friends tended to sleep in through breakfast, so she ate alone. She heard someone clear their throat behind her, and she turned around assuming who it was before she had completed the 180 degree spin. She grinned and looked up at him before leaning back on the table and crossing her legs.

"Miss Evans." He said in a polite.

"Mister Potter." She said mocking him. He looked confident. He hadn't even touched his hair, and she almost missed it. She looked him up and down noticing his hands confidently in his pockets, his posture straight, and his uniform wasn't the least bit out of place. She was worried a bit.

"I was wondering if you'd accompany me to Hogsmeade next weekend," He said smiling, but not smirking. She didn't like this, but she was going to say yes as she had declared yesterday. Hopefully this whole "good boy" act wasn't going to become a regular thing.

"I would love to," she said matter-of-factly.

"Wonderful. I'll see you Saturday," was all he said. Before he walked, and yes walked not sauntered or strolled or skipped, away.

"What the hell? Are you fucking joking?" she whispered to herself, though she knew later a few people must have assumed she was conversing with her waffles.

_He wants to date me for 4 bloody fucking years, I finally say yes, and I don't even get a reaction. He barely cracked a smile. I mean he wasn't arrogant or cocky. What the hell is going on?_

When James got back to his table he let out the big breath of air it felt like he had been holding in since third year and sat down.

"She said yes then?" Remus asked.

"Well of course she did." Sirius answered for him.

They all looked to James for confirmation. He simply nodded.

"Shouldn't you be a bit a bit more happy? I mean I thought you'd be bouncing off the walls," Peter remarked, revealing what was on everyone's mind.

"She didn't look…happy. Maybe I shouldn't have used the potion. Maybe I should've just waited for her to come 'round. I mean, what if, come Saturday, she finds she doesn't actually like me. What then?" He asked all in one breath.

"Calm down, mate. Just take it easy. We all know you're made to be together. You just have to show her that." Sirius said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, I guess," was James only reply. He stayed nearly silent for the rest of breakfast only glancing at Lily occasionally wanting her to think he'd changed from the "old him".


End file.
